Project Jackson
by angelslaugh
Summary: Project Jackson
1. Chapter 1

The SHIELD Files: Project Jackson

An Agents of SHIELD fanfic (With the Avengers added, duh)

Coulson POV

"Yes sir," I replied to Director Fury's request.

"What are we doing now?" Agent Ward asked. I sighed.

"We are going to check the circumstances of Greece a couple months ago," I said to the team.

Skye frowned. "Why? I mean, it was two months ago!" she said, and Agent Ward smirked at her.

"I'm game," he said, stepping up to the challenge. I rubbed my forehead.

"Great..."

"Found something!" Skye sang, looking victorious.

Agent Ward frowned at her.

"What did you find, Skye?"

"Two teenagers, at twelve years of age, and their mother were declared missing. Later, the same teenagers were seen with a Grover Underwood and an Annabeth Chase, fighting in a gun battle, long range rifles. Then, after that, the two teenagers managed to blow up a gymnasium, then they sort of vanish. The teens reappear with forty or so more teenagers, all decked out in battle armor of some sort, they vanish into the Empire State building and the top lights up blue. Going missing for a few days around a fourth time, and then leaving what is known as the House of Hades, then seen in a gigantic ship, which blew a hole in the ground in Rome a few days before that. It's sort of confusing," she concluded, and then she frowned.

"What?"

"These two teenagers...they seem to have been through a lot," she said, and I sighed.

"So, what, like as in PTSD?" Ward asked jokingly.

"According to their psychiatric evaluation by their camp's director, who has several degrees in psychiatry, both Andromeda Jackson and Perseus Jackson do have PTSD."

I looked at Ward.

"And I do have the address of their apartment complex, which, according to my excellent hacking skills, has no cameras in what appears to be their apartment," she finished. I nodded to Ward.

"Go get the Jacksons," I ordered.

Skye Jackson POV

"PERSEUS THESEUS ACHILLES JACKSON! I WILL SHOVE MY FIST IN YOUR FACE AND STAB YOU WITH WHIRLPOOL IF YOU EVEN DARE TO EAT THE LAST PANCAKE, OR I WILL ASK CLARISSE TO POUND YOUR FACE IN, GOT IT?!" I yelled as I ran to open the door.

Ever since the Titan War, Percy and I have been trying to cope. With the added pressure of the Earth Mother War, we didn't know how to, really, except by pretending. Me being his twin, I had followed him. Of course, I didn't want to be a hero, but whatever. Percy had gotten the recognition, but whatever.

I opened the door, and my face changed.

"No, I don't want buy anything, if you follow God, my family is pagan, I hate preppy girls, if your new to the neighborhood, congrats and hope you survive a year in New York," I snapped to the guy ouside the door, slamming it in his face.

Ward POV

I contacted Coulson.

"The teenage girl, Andromeda, just said 'No, I don't want buy anything, if you follow God, my family is pagan, I hate preppy girls, if your new to the neighborhood, congrats and hope you survive a year in New York' and slammed the door in my face!" I said, and Skye laughed.

"Haha. Kind of serves you right,"

"That's mean, Skye," I said, frowning.

"I know," she said.

"Both of you, enough," Coulson ordered. I smiled slightly. "Yes, sir. Skye, where is their camp?"

"Long Island, New York."

"Do you think we can land the plane there? Maybe send a couple agents to their school," I said, and Coulson said, "Yes. Thank you Ward. Go to Long Island, we'll meet you there."

"Yes sir."

Skye Jackson POV

I smiled a Cheshire smile.

I yelled, "Percy, hide the weapons and give me my pancakes!"in Ancient Greek.

Percy yelled, "Fine!" He ran to his room to hide our weapons.

Then he came back, yelling, "ANDROMEDA SKYE ARIADNE JACKSON! WHERE IS MY SHIRT?!" in English.

I said, "MOM HAD IT LAST!"

He glared at me as I smiled innocently at him.

I went into the dining room and froze. Poseidon was standing at the window and I gasped, and he vanished.

But new weapons were at the table.

I snorted, then said, "Thanks a bunch, Daddy dearest."

Then I called, "Perseus Achilles, form 23!" to Percy.

I knew instantly he knew, we had to be careful and go to camp. He pretended he didn't, saying, "Aw, man! Not now!"

He walked out with mine and his pen.

"Dad, why in the world would you leave your old weapons out?" he said mournfully.

He tossed my my duffel, and my pen, and instantly, I was on the other side of the table, filling the bag with our weapons.

I looked up, and saw a duplicate me and Percy walking out.

I then said, "Percy, let's go."

We jumped out the window, leaving Mom a note-

_Mom,_

_ We're off to see our family. Hopefully, Perce and I won't get killed! Love from your PTSD crazy pagan son and daughter, murderess of monstery monsters, SKYE AND PERSEUS!_

We ran until we literally ran into a couple of government agents outside of Goode High.

We smiled after we picked ourselves up and walked briskly inside, going straight to our new stepdad, Paul Blofis.

We were still gasping for breath as we got to Paul's classroom, and we barge in the middle of him teaching.

"Hi, Mr. Blowfis, I-we gotta...get to-Mr. Brunner...so we...won't be home," we wheezed, and he gave us a couple of water bottles, and we quickly drank them, then we waved bye, and I cheekily said, "Tell Mom I love her!" and Percy and I ran.

All the way to...Grand Central Station, where we were going to take to the Greyhound Station, where we got onto a bus, which dropped us off on Long Island Beach, where a plane was waiting.

We looked at each other, paling when a couple of people walked toward us.

"Hi, I'm Agent Ward of SHIELD. This is Agent Mays, and we have to bring you in."

I gulped.

We're doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Project Jackson

Agents of SHIELD (With the Avengers, duh!)

And since I'm horrible with disclaimers, refer here: I don't own anyone except my OC/OCs (if I decide to put another OC)

"Radioactive, radioactive," I sang in time with the song.

Perhaps I should rewind a little.

It was an epic battle of me and Percy surrendering! Yeah, we surrendered. Sue me. Thankfully, my dufflebag had vanished and had become a piece of paper they'd found useless, just something I'd written for Paul's class...which wasn't true, obviously.

I'd sheepishly said that I'd forgotten about it and needed to return it soon...so yeah...

Then I'd asked for something, anything, that could play music.

That's how I proceeded to annoy Percy.

So until he snapped and tried to say it was his turn, I stuck it on repeat. So I began again, smirking when Percy's jaw twitched.

When I'd finished the song, he was obviously tempted to throw me across the room, and my lips twitched, betraying me, but Percy was too annoyed at me.

Then I burst out laughing when Percy finally grabbed Riptide.

I turned off the thing and elbowed him slightly.

"Haha...you got annoyed!" I teased, and he glared at me. His Lupa wolf stare. Then I smirked, and turned it into _my_ Lupa stare, and we tried to outglare each other.

Then the door opened, and Percy broke it, the one who was usually on guard. I looked up and said, "Woah. Hi, hottie," to the muscular guy that I realized I'd slammed the door in his face.

"My name is Agent Ward, and you two are?" he asked, though I could sense that he already knew.

"Andromeda. Call me that and I will personally stab you with a spear," I said, smiling innocently.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Um, call me Skyerim."

Percy snorted, and I elbowed him again.

"And this idiot of an older brother is Perseus."

"Call me Percy."

"Wow, you were right. Your family is very pagan." Ward looked at us for a second.

"Yep. Being called 'Anne' or 'Dromeda' is simply dreadful, Ariadne...I'm on good terms with someone who's married to a woman named Ariadne, so I wouldn't want to upset him, and Skye is already taken." I smiled at him my creepy Cheshire smile.

"Okay," he said, probably unsettled from it. "Tonight you guys can sleep out here, but if you go anywhere but each other's sleeping area, then you will be arrested immediately, got it?" he asked, showing us out of the interrogation room.

We nodded.

We looked at each other before stepping inside and closing the doors.

Since our dad thought it would be a good idea to give us a telepathic connection with each other, I didn't have to speak and alert them if I had a bad dream. A nightmare.

Yes, Percy and Annabeth had been pulled down into Tartarus. But I had been there, right by their side.

I had seen Tartarus for what it was, how, I didn't know. But I'd barely made it out with my sanity.

As I fell asleep, I tried to remeber one happy thing: Making it out of Tartarus alive.

But I got pulled into the nightmares.

Ward POV

Skye laughed at something Simmons said. I watched her for a few seconds before a noise caught my ears.

A strange whimpering.

I got up, and upon going to the sleeping areas, it was Andromeda who was whimpering. "No...Hyperion...Bob...Percy getoutofthere!" she yelled, then silence. I heard another whimper before she gasped, most likely awakening.

What is wrong with those twins?

Even in the interrogation room, their postures had been...rigid, although Andromeda's was a little more relaxed, as if she were weary.

Agent Mays said, "Grant, come look at this."

I walked over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked. It was a video of the teens, Andromeda messing with him as she almost drove us crazy with 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons.

Percy was holding a pen.

"And?" I asked, not really getting it.

"He's holding it like a weapon. And look at their eyes throughout the video."

I watched their eyes. I saw pain and loss and weariness in them...the same thing I saw in some New York citizens' eyes when I walked through the somewhat repaired section that had been damaged. That weary look...and sometimes pain and loss.

I looked at Andromeda's eyes closely.

They held the same amount of loss and weariness, but had a lot more pain. Over all of that, their postures were defensive, and given what I heard when Andromeda was sleeping, she was having a nightmare.

A voice called, quite grumpily, "Can I come out? I can't sleep."

I called back, "Sure."

When Andromeda walked in, I saw her eyes dart around, that pain seemingly hidden.

Agent Mays made the feed shut off.

Coulson entered the room.

"Hi, Andromeda," he greeted. She groaned.

"Please call me Skyerim!" she pleaded.

"Fine. Hello, Skyerim."

"Hi, dude. Live long and prosper."

Skye gave a chuckle at her 'innocent face'.

Coulson merely smiled.

"We need to know why you were in Greece, and Manhatten with forty or so more teens."

Her innocent look vanished. A tight smile formed on her face.

"Unfortunantly, neither Percy or I are at liberty answering those questiopns," she said.

"Okay then. We're just going to have to let the Avengers speak with you." He said, a flash of triumph in his eyes.

She stared at him blankly. "What is the Avengers?" she asked, and all of us gaped.

"Yeah, I'd really like to know that as well," Percy said, and we all, excluding Skyerim, jumped.

"An elite group that took out a god that stabbed me in the chest. I died for eight seconds," Coulson said straightforwardly.

Percy and Skyerim shared a somewhat amused glance.

"Cool. Let me ask you, what was this god's name?" Skyerim asked.

"Loki."

Skyerim snorted. "Seriously? _Loki?!_ Sounds like Loogie," was all she said.

"Where have you been for the last year and a half?" I asked, somewhat jokingly. "Living under a rock?"

At that the amused smiles on their faces vanished in synch, and it wouldn't have been creepy except for the small fact that they did it at the exact same time and they were not facing each other at all.

"Nope," Skyerim said. "In a really deep pit is what I'd call it."

Oh...

"Anyway, we aren't allowed to tell you anything except we can't tell you anything. So you can arrest us, or we will be killed if we di tell you, and you can't protect us," she stated, serious.

The Coulson smiled tightly and said, "The Avengers it is then."


	3. What do you know of Greek stuff?

Project Jackson

Agents of SHIELD (With Avengers, duh! :))

Rogers (Captain America) POV

"Captain Rogers, Agents Barton and Romanov are to report to the bridge in twenty minutes!" the intercom blared.

I winced in slight pain as feedback burst through, then disappeared.

"Know why he's calling us in?" I asked Natasha, aka Black Widow. "I hope Loki isn't the reason," she replied grimly.

I nodded, somewhat hoping that Loki wasn't the one...hopefully, it was a different enemy, but then I remembered Thor's grim face three weeks ago when he came to them with horrible news.

_We all were in the conference room, waiting for Thor to start speaking._

_He sighed, then said, "Loki has escaped Asgard...I know not how."_

_Instant uproar. But only Bruce and Natasha remained silent._

_Thor raored, "Quiet!" and everyone was silent._

_"I know not where Loki is. He has the Asgardian throne. He has left Asgard, and Heimdall, the loyal gatekeeper, has said that he has come here. Not even Heimdall knows why. I believe Loki has changed, but we all must be on our guard."_

I shook myself out of the memory. We finally reached the conference room, where Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Agent Phil Coulson stood.

With two teenagers looking bored, yet alert.

Then Thor crashed in.

"Hello, Director Fury," he said glumly. Then he looked astounded as he saw the teens.

The teens were ashen.

"Hero Perseus Jackson! Crazy Andro- Skye Jackson!" he yelled, crushing them in hugs. The teens looked at Fury pleadingly.

"Thor, how is it you know these two? We can't get any information out of them," Fury snapped.

"Um..." Thor said hesitantly, and Skye picked up a white pen, thoughtfully examining it.

Thor paled a little when he saw the pen.

"Um, I cannot say, Director," he said. "I cannot break the treaty."

"What-oh, curse Uncle H!" Skye snapped, then added, "And Uncle Z, too."

Percy elbowed her and said, "Not here! When are you going to learn?" Skye smiled at him angelically.

"How's about...never?" she asked sweetly.

Percy glared at her, and the Avengers fliched. His glare was an ultra deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare mixed in with creepiness and lethal daggers.

Then I saw her glare. It was his, yet a thousand times worse. Even some agents flinched at that.

Fury coughed, and then Percy looked at him, and then looked dismayed. Skye said, "Yes! I win again!" and everyone was like, The heck?!

Percy said, "Fine, Thor. Whatever. As long as you give us your word that you won't seperate us," and Skye looked at him.

"Are you insane?! Do you know what they'll-"

"Skye, considering the Achilles thing you got and we both have, I don't think it'll be a problem," he insisted.

She groaned. "Ugh. Whatever. Please note on my eulogy, Dad, that I had NO CHOICE IN THIS!" She yelled, then gave Percy a 'go ahead' signal.

"Does anyone know Greek Mythology?"


	4. Enough Power to End the World

I will put Sky as Andromeda's POV when she's in the presence of Skye, the hacker

~Sky~

"How much do you know of Greek Mythology?" Percy asked. Seriously?

"Um...is that where nude gods are?" Tony Stark asked, and I jumped up and slapped him. He looked at me, and I said, "Continue, Perseus. And no, well, I suppose they went nude sometimes, but not always. They either wore chitons or _peplos_ garments with chitons under them. The _peplos _garments were for the women, as they normally never ran about half naked. Jeez."

"Um, Skye, you said I could tell them," Percy stated, and I smiled sweetly. "Well I didn't tell them about Uncles H and Z, did I?"

"No. Anyway, the gods of Olympus are real," he finished, and there was an instant uproar that made me cower.

A high pitched noise came in my ears, and suddenly, _I saw Hyperion's body lying there._

_Bob, or Iapetus, whichever, was standing over Hyperion's body. I watched as Percy convinced him that although many Titans were bad, Bob was good._

_Then Bob slashed and Hyperion became golden sludge. But we would see him at the Doors of Death..._

~Percy~

As the people began disproving my statement, Skye, my sister, looked to be in enormous pain.

Her hands were fisted in her hair and her eyes were scrunched.

I yelled, "SHUT UP!"

And everyone did.

I moved over to Skye, who was still trapped.

"Skye," I began, but was cut off by her.

"Get away from him! No don't kill him!" she yelped, and I looked at her.

Realization crossed my face.

She had yelped those same exact words to him when they were in Greece. Unfortunantly, Skye had had nightmares since then, and I didn't know if she was deteriorating or not.

"ANDROMEDA SKYE ARIADNE JACKSON, LOOK AT ME!" I yelled at her desperatley in Ancient Greek.

"Ari, please," I whispered, and her eyes shot open.

"S-sorry, Percy," she croaked.

"It's okay, Skye."

"What happened?" Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, asked. I said, "Tartarus happened."

"Shut up, Percy. You didn't even see it the way I did, you only saw it when you were cursed and dying, remember?" Skye asked, straightening.

"Yeah, I know-wait a second, Nico's not crazy and he saw it the true way," I said, looking at her as if she were contagious.

"Nico's a son of Hades, idiot, and the Ghost King. So don't compare me to Death Breath," she snapped.

"Would you rather be compared to Pinecone Face, Wise Girl, or Wind Guy?" I asked rhetorically, and Skye smiled.

"Pinecone Face, but I'd rather her not electricute me," and I smirked. "Very well, then. Wise Girl it is," and I faced the Avengers and Agents of SHIELD. "My sister is fine now. Anyway, what do you want?"

"We want you, Percy Jackson, to join the Avengers. Skye can join the Agents of SHIELD, as we don't know of her powers.

"Same as his, but I can cope with being with normal people. Oh, and Percy and I need Uncle Z's permission," she said, and then Steve asked a question everyone was wondering.

"Who is the both of you's father?"

Sky smirked as she faced the room.

"Why, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why hasn't he made a bid for being Lord of the Olympians?" Fury asked.

"The children of the gods have fatal flaws and personalities. Normally, they reflect those of their parents. Anyone know of Sciron?" Sky asked, and Tony said, "The guy who made his giant turtle eat others?"

Sky nodded.

"As my sort-of cousin Hazel said, Sciron has the deadly and sort of idiotic personality of my father's realm. Percy has the calm, idiotic part of his realm as well. Me, I can be both. As for fatal flaws, Annabeth's was hubris. Luke's...I don't know. Percy's...loyalty. Mine...loyalty and anger."

"Loyalty AND anger?"

"I will willingly go into a trap for my friends, but in my anger, which is my dual personality, I can destroy the world."

"Lock her up," Fury ordered.

Instantly, I took out Riptide, and she brought out Whirlpool. The cursed blades of Zoe Nightshade, given to Heracles.

Thor's Mjolnir whipped out, and I realized that he was facing me and Sky, and I said, "I would not imprison my sister dearest if you don't want a war between you and the gods, and we will be forced to watch your "precious" Earth rot and die and disappear into Tartarus," and then Thor swung.

I am so grateful to Sky right now, as to add to that, Tony Stark was using his suit and fired at me.

My favorite shirt was ruined!

"GOSH DARN IT, YOU RUINED HIS SHIRT! MOM WILL KILL US!" Sky yelled as she and Thor collided, and then her face changed.

Oh, crap.

It was her deathly glare, the one that made even Gaea falter.

Then the water in the pipes burst out and water forced them backward. Then the glare melted off of Sky's face and she helped me up.

"Well, can I go with you guys?" she questioned Phil, who nodded, and she happily skipped over to him. I gave him my deluxe if-you-hurt-my-sister-you're-dead glare, to which he nodded.

He led her out of the room.

When the water finally died down, the Agents of SHIELD had vanished, and I gave Thor my best version of Lupa's wolf stare; he flinched.

"I've battled Ares and won, so if you plan on helping, grant my sister and I your protection, Thor," I said in my deadliest tone.

Thor nodded.

"As a great Midgardian warrior, I give you, Perseus Theseus Achilles Jackson, and your sister, Andromeda Skye Ariadne Jackson, my protection and passage through the skies," he said formally.

I smiled at him and the Avengers and said, "Sorry bout Sky. She goes off the deep end sometimes."

Suddenly, a splitting headache entered my mind.

_Perseus, beware. Nyx's daughter is coming for you and Andromeda..._

"Father, who? Why would Nyx-and how would she-come after me?"

_I said Nyx's daughter, I didn't say which one. But she will have a remedy for you-and she is a demigod._


	5. Revelation

Skye Jackson~

Skye, the one that's apparently dating Agent Ward, started to teach me how to hack. I was more trustworthy than she was, surprisingly, and they asked both of us to hack sometimes.

But usually I was left to my own devices.

I usually just trained with Whirlpool when nobody was awake and drank coffee so I wasn't tired.

Then Ward asked me, "Can you tell us why you were missing with your brother a lot?"

I sighed and contacted Percy via mind link.

_Perce, can I tell them?_ I asked him.

His voice said, _Sure. Oh, and when you are done, can you get to Stark Tower? Nyx's half blood daughter gave me a remedy for your madness..."_

_Sure,_ I replied.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, when I was twelve, Percy and I were attacked by a Fury. Then the Minotaur-"

"Wait, didn't Theseus kill the Minotaur in the stories?"

"Yes, Theseus killed the Minotaur in Daedalus' Labyrinth. But monsters can't die. They can be killed, yes," I added, seeing Skye about to interrupt again, "but they can't die. Percy killed the Minotaur with the Minotaur's own horn. Oh, and I wouldn't say the names if I didn't have to tell the story. Names have power. Anyway, Percy fought and killed the Minotaur with his sword, Riptide. Then Annabeth, Grover, me and Percy went on a quest to return Zeus' lightning bolt. Then Luke betrayed Percy and kind of/nearly/did kill me, as I was turned into a beech tree by my dad. I stood next to another demigod, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, who had been turned into a pine tree. Percy was told that I was taking an extended vacation," I added, smiling at their disbelieving looks.

I swallowed and continued. "Then Percy got the Golden Fleece that Jason, you know, the hero that found the Golden Fleece and had a ship called the Argo?"

Skye gaped.

"Then, since my and Thalia's trees were poisoned, Percy healed us both. Though I didn't come back to life when Thalia did. Percy found out Luke had other demigods on his side and Dionysus, our camp director, let our new/old co-director Tantalus go. Please don't ask-Tantalus was weird. I could see everything." I shuddered dramatically.

"After that little adventure, near Christmas, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I went to help nab a couple of demigods named Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo, the siblings I in the Lotus Casino. Skye, please wait until later to ask your questions," I said, slightly exasperated. She nodded, and I said, "As a matter of fact, please write your questions down.

"Anyway, we went there, Annabeth and I saved the siblings from dying, we went to California, we held up Atlas' burden on Mt. Tamalpais; in other words, we held up the sky. Percy tricked Atlas, Zoe Nightshade died, but Artemis was rescued.

"Finally we get to the Labyrinth. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson went down into the Labyrinth, while I helped get the other demigods ready for war. I had to. Then, when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came back after telling us that Pan, god of the Wild, had faded, nobody believed them. Then we had to fight more _empousai, _who are basically donkey vampire chicks who are cheerleaders. Gods, Kelli was annoying. Anyway, we also fought Kampe, a dragon lady who imprisoned the last Hundred-Handed One for years, and Nico released Bianca's death from Percy, and also let Daedalus die.

"After that summer, Percy and I finally started fighting REAL battles, as we didn't get any quests. He got to be the one in the Great Prophecy, which was this:

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds, _

_and see the world in endless sleep, _

_the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or to raze._

"However, Riptide wasn't the cursed blade. Annabeth's dagger, which I found in a temple, along with Daedalus' laptop, in Tartarus, was the blade. Luke sacrificed himself to save the half-bloods, while I was trying not to kill Ethan Nakumara, who'd kidnapped me.

"When Luke stabbed himself, Kronos fled Luke's body and vanished. Spread so thin he will hopefully never revive again.

"Now we come to the second chapter.

"After the Battle of Manhattan, where Luke stabbed himself, Rachel, our Oracle, told of the next chapter-Gaea, primordial goddess of the Earth. Or, as Leo calls her, Queen Dirt Face," I said, snickering slightly, and then I said, "As it did the last time, the second chapter approached and Gaia was waking up.

"The giants, Gaea and Tartarus's children, tried to kill us demigods, and Khione, daughter of Boreas, went over to Gaea's side.

"After Percy, Annabeth and I went into Tartarus, we found Hyperion, a Titan who'd been turned into a maple tree. His brother, Iapetus, was on our side, though he became Bob when Percy erased his memory, turned Hyperion into golden sludge, though I thought he was going to kill Percy for some reason.

"We reached the Doors of Death and left. Pasiphae, the one who'd fallen in love with King Minos' bull and gave birth to the Minotaur, who was forced into the Labyrinth, was trying to rebuild the Labyrinth.

"My friend Hazel fought her, but did not kill her.

"When we finally made it to Olympus, THE Mount Olympus in Greece, Gaea was trying to destroy my father's throne.

"I decided to intervene and I prayed to my father and Amphitrite, his wife, and to Hera, Queen of the gods. I asked my father for the strength and to defeat Gaea. I asked his wife for her courage, and I asked Hera for her resentment, Zeus for his guilt, Hades for his sadness. I asked all of the gods for there negative feelings. And then I asked the Titan of Time for his anger. I did this in the middle of the battle...and I became something..._more._ I felt...invincible.

"Gaia turned to me and started to taunt me. Annabeth and Percy were on two mountains. As soon as they sacrificed their lives, Olympus would be in ruin.

"I gave her a glare filled with the anger of Kronos.

"Then I charged with Whirlpool, every element swirling around me. Every slash was a storm...and I killed the primordial goddess of the Earth. When she died, a new goddess took her place. A not as vengeful goddess.

"That's when the strength left me. I fell, looking at the astonished faces of both gods and demigods.

"I dreamed of a void. No, not a Void-THE Void. Chaos reigned in it after a mere second, then everything came to be. I realized something-Chaos had used my body to kill Gaia. In taking the gods' negative emotions, I had given Chaos a sacrifice. I basically sacrificed my own life for the gods.

"After that, Percy and I came home. Then we were hunted down by you guys. We're being dragged in another war that we didn't want. But...I can't exactly say that I'm surprised.

"Okay, any questions?" I finished, and I looked up from where I'd been looking at my hands to see their awestruck expressions.

"Yeah, did you ever meet Circe?" Skye asked, fascinated. I laughed.

"Yes, actually. I was going after Percy to catch up with him when the Argo II left. She was really mean to me."

"Did you meet Medusa?" Mays asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I did. I'm allergic to snakes, though, so I guess that's why I was able to look her directly in the eye."

"Um...you said, 'the second chapter approached'."

"Okay, you all know, in the myths, when the First Titan War ended, Gaea rose? Well, that was the second chapter. When the demigods fought Kronos, well, when Percy did, that was the Second Titan War. Then the Earth Mother War came. The Romans and the Grecian demigods HAD to fight together in order to win. The prophecy said:

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_to storm of fire the world must fall. _

_An oath to keep with a final breath, _

_and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

I laughed, although it was a sour laugh.

"No, the prophecy never said that ONLY seven would answer the call. And it did fall...by storm," I said, then I abruptly moved away and went back into my room.


	6. Andromeda's Fate

Percy hesitated.

He had been telling the Avengers of Andromeda's and his adventures, but he didn't want to answer Thor.

While the Avengers had been laughing, Thor had asked Percy very quietly, "Is what is said on Asgard of Andromeda's fate true?"

Percy had paled, and now he was wondering if he should tell.

Finally the Avengers had stopped laughing, and then they saw Percy's pale face. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, concerned.

Thor kept staring at him.

Swallowing, Percy managed to say, "Yes, it's true, Thor."

Thor's face hardened.

"What's true?" Tony asked.

Percy sighed, and said something that made his heart snap at the thought of his sister's fate.

"Imagine a loom," he began, and the Avengers looked at him curiously. "A loom that intertwines our fates, that shows us if we are to die or not when our thread is cut."

Steve seemed to understand as he gasped in realization.

"My sister will die...at Loki's hands," he said, his voice breaking.


	7. Human vs Demigod

**S**kye J.~

Apparently the world knows about demigods. I was going to a convention that would determine our fate, and I would represent the demigods.

ZZZ

When we entered the center, I saw Percy in the audience, along with a few other demigods.

I smiled weakly at them when they looked at me in alarm. I was not good with audiences.

Throughout the day, many people went up and said how they were indifferent to it. A few people said that they hated these 'freaks' that existed.

Anger started to pulsate in me, but then Skye touched my hand reassuringly. "It's going to be okay, Andromeda," she whispered.

So I just sat there, not paying attention.

When the Agents of SHIELD started leaving, I got up and started to go with them.

Then someone said, "They get a happier ending with their freakish powers!"

I saw Leo Valdez start crying a few seconds later, then I felt a searing anger as I manipulated water to grab the microphone.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that demigods get a happy ending?" I asked, my voice deadly quiet.

All of the demigods looked at me in surprise.

"No, you mortals get a happier ending when your raped. You mortals get a happier ending when you are endlessly tortured for your life," I said coldly. "You mortals get the happiest ending no matter what. Us demigods? Our life is filled with training, fighting, then dying. One of the best ways to die-and MOST pleasant-would be to get turned to stone by Medusa. We don't get HAPPY endings. We don't get GREAT lives. We get sucky, horrible lives that usually end up with us getting killed. You mortals worship other gods and don't have to worry about getting hunted by Hades' minions. You mortals think that we live happy lives with sunshine and daisies, but we DON'T.

"We have powers that HELP you mortals and freaking stop you from seeing your nightmares. We don't have to shield you from our world! But we do. You know why?"

The mortals looked scared, but shook their heads when it became apparent that I was waiting for an answer.

"Because we don't want to be hunted in fear," Leo said, and I nodded.

"Yes, Leo, we don't. We have tried, several times, to reunite with mortals, yet each time war breaks out. So please," I whispered, tears entering my eyes, "please let us live our miserable existences in suffering, rather than fear. And if I could chose between not being a demigod and being one, I'd ALWAYS chose being a demigod, even when I'm dying. Because the more demigods there are, the more safer we keep you mortals. Thank you for listening."

I gave the microphone back to the scared mortal, and I walked out.

I shivered as I did, then a crippling pain washed over me.

I whispered, "Skye..." then fainted.

~Skye~

I heard a faint whisper and heard a thud.

I turned around and saw Skye, the bravest person I now had ever known, unconscious.

"Ward," I yelled.

He looked, then ran back, helping me with her body.

What was wrong with her?


	8. Souls

Skye J~

I dreamt of a meadow.

I knew that this wasn't an ordinary dream, but I picked flowers from a meadow and placed some in my hair.

Then I heard someone approaching and decided to see if I could turn my dress into an Ancient Greek chiton, with a _peplos_ garment underneath, a soft gold belt holding the dress mostly up.

To my surprise, it appeared on my body, a soft green one, though, but still Greek.

I turned around, my sea green eyes meeting forest green ones, and I smiled bitterly.

"Do it," I said, encouraging him. "Kill me. That is why I am here, is it not?"

He acknowledged my bitter words with a nod.

"Perhaps."

I snorted softly. "I knew this day would come, though I had hoped it would be later," I added halfheartedly. He smirked, then said, "Fear not, Ari."

I shivered when he called me that.

"Don't call me Ari," I snapped.

"Surely you remember us together, in your last lifetime, before you were killed, Ari," his poisonous words letting me smirk.

"If I knew you, why must you end this life?" I asked him, my voice deceptively soft.

"Because it is the only way to regain what once was mine," he said, his eyes boring into mine.

"Then do it. Kill me and prove me wrong," I challenged. "Kill me and PROVE that I was yours, Loki."

I was now standing directly in front of him, and glaring up at him, and he smirked. "As you wish, Arianna."

I felt his scepter enter my heart, and I cried out, pain wracking my body. "I am not..." I choked out, then drew in a shuddering breath, "I am not who you call Arianna."

Darkness swallowed my vision, and I saw his cold smirk.

ZZZ

Skye~

We waited. We occasionally entered Skye's room at Stark Tower, but her condition hadn't improved.

Percy said abruptly, "Something's wrong. I can't feel Skye!"

I looked at him, as did others, in puzzlement.

Clarisse, one of Skye's friends, snapped, "They have a twin connection, thanks to their father."

Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, scowled at Clarisse. "Remind me why your here, Clarisse?"

"Chillax, Princess. I'm only here for Skye, not Prissy," she snorted.

Annabeth just kept scowling at her.

"So...are you a demigod as well?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. Clarisse nodded. "Daughter of Ares, god of war. Also, I'm the drakon slayer," she said proudly.

"Don't you mean 'dragon'?" I asked, confused. Clarisse shook her head. "No. Drakons are different."

Before, however, she could elaborate, Percy said, "Everyone! Help me! She's not breathing, and she's bleeding!"

Clarisse darted to her room, Annabeth and the rest of us close on her heels.

When we entered the room, we noticed fundamental differences than was there the last time I checked.

First of all, she was wearing ancient Greek garments, and a dark red stain had appeared over her heart. She also had beautiful flowers in her hair, and a note was in her hands.

I woodenly got the note from her cold grasp.

It said, in Skye's handwriting, _DO NOT BURN MY BODY. EVER._

Percy let out a half-sob and a half-laugh.

"At least she wrote to us, before she died," Natasha said. I felt a surge of anger at her.

"Seriously? A person just DIED and you are trying to make a joke?" I demanded, then Thor entered the room.

"Friends, I-" he stopped when he saw Skye.

"No, she wasn't supposed to die like this," Percy whispered, and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, and I realized my mouth was in a thin line.

"Loki will pay," I growled angrily.

Thor said, "Shall we burn the body?"

"NO!" Everyone, including Natasha, yelled.

Thor looked startled. Then he looked ashamed. "I knew it was a bad idea for Mother to allow him his magic."

I snorted unkindly, grief pushing its way to the forefront of my mind. "Ya think?" I asked him rudely. Honestly, Asgardians were seriously rude.

ZZZ

Skye J.~

As if from a deep sleep, I awoke in the meadow and I gasped, remembering everything. Loki had killed me!

"Loki!" I screamed, the water lashing to my will.

I turned it into a thin disk of ice, and threw it toward the general direction he had come from, then spread it out in all directions.

Instead of hitting the tree line, it slammed against an invisible obstacle.

I panicked, and threw all of my attacks in every directions.

I was completely-and utterly-trapped.

I curled up in a ball, and then I cried, frustrated.

Then I sniffed and got over it, seeing a plus in all of this.

At least I was getting my water power practice in.

Then I saw him.

"What did you do to me?" I spat angrily.

"I trapped your soul in the place of your death. Unless a demigod comes here, which they won't, trust me, and frees you, you will remain here, at my pleasure," he said, grinning. "Or, at least, until you remember me, sweet Arianna."

He smirked, and I knew I was trapped, so I asked, "Then can I learn to read Norse, and can I read some thick books?"

He turned around. "That depends. Will you be good?" I nodded, swallowing.

"Will you do your utmost to remember yourself, Arianna?"

I nodded again, nervously.

"Then...yes. I will teach you, but only if you don't understand it. Oh, and you won't be needing food. You'll merely fall asleep if your bored, or if I spell you. So goodbye!" he winked, and I watched as he vanished.

I was merely...a soul.


	9. Arianna

Skye J.~

I did fall asleep a few times. But I grew tired of falling asleep and decided to try to 'remember' Arianna...if she did indeed exist.

I closed my eyes, meditating.

Then I saw Percy. I realized a few moments later as things started to solidify that I was really there. I looked around and saw everyone else.

I saw Nico and Thalia. I gave a gasp and yelled, "I'm not dead! Nico!"

I punched him, and he stumbled back, and Thalia glared at him.

"Watch it, Nico!" she snapped, then I waved my hand in front of Nico's face. He turned and saw me.

I smirked at him and yelled, "Hello!"

He paled.

"Skye? I can hear you," he said, and I blushed. "Well, excuse me, Ghost King!" I snapped, and the other Avengers were just staring at him.

"Is he okay?" Tony asked, and I glared at Nico, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Um, guys, I guess you should know that Skye Jackson is standing in front of me, as a ghost," he said, still pale.

I snorted. "If I were a ghost, Nico, then I would be seen by Percy. No, apparently I'm a soul and I'm trapped," I said, and his eyes widened.

"By who?"

Tony sighed, and then I huffed and grabbed a marker.

I pressed in to his face and printed an 'L' on his forehead for loser.

Then I walked to the whiteboard and wrote, "Percy, Clary, and Anna-it's moi. Andromeda-fudge that. Skye. Anyway, I'm currently a soul and am trapped by Loki. I only know that he thinks that I'm a girl named Arianna and is holding me hostage till I am able to remember. I REALLY think that your brother, Thor, is crazy."

Percy asked me, "Why? Who's Arianna, Thor?"

Thor sighed heavily.

"Arianna is Loki's lover. She is Asgardian and was merely a commoner. But she was invited on one of our journeys in hopes that she could prove herself worthy to marry Loki. She died in a meadow not far from the Asgardian forest, but leagues away from the castle."

I snorted and wrote, "Loki's holding me hostage in a meadow. Wait, was she proficient in magic?"

Thor nodded absently. "A magic long forgotten. She could make people sob and laugh at the same time...but her actual magic was called Soularch. A magic that bound her soul to an object, or a dying child. It mattered not. She could even become someone entirely different."

Clarisse suddenly asked sarcastically, "Well, gee, I wonder who she attached to," and Thor's eyes lit up.

"Perseus, did Andromeda ever nearly die as a child?"

Percy said, "Well, she did choke on my Legos once."

My face burned. I had nearly choked, but what did anything have to do with that?

Nico laughed at my expression, then stopped when I asked, with an unsteadiness to my voice, "Nico, will you ask Thor what she looked like?"

He relayed the question to Thor, and Thor answered, "Well, like Andromeda, except her hair changed color when her moods did. And..." here he hesitated.

I said, "I'm her. I have to be. Loki and Thor knew her well enough, and if I'm right...I can feel her."

I did, too.

_Arianna?_ I asked hesitantly, and I gasped when she responded.

_Hello, Skye,_ a smooth, sorrow filled voice said.


	10. Loki and AriannaSkye part 1

**I just want to say, thank you for all of the reviews! Please continue leaving them!~angelslaugh**

**ZZZ**

Skye J~

I asked Nico if he would make sure I didn't vanish. He promised he would.

I went to a secluded area and asked Arianna if I was able to see her.

Then she appeared.

"Wow, you are way prettier than I am," I commented, and she said, "Well, I usually hate compliments like that, but I'll just say thanks."

"No prob," I said, grinning at her in a friendly way.

Then I stopped.

"What will happen to me?" I asked her softly.

She smiled. "I don't really know, Skye. There was once a time where I wished I could see him again, but you could do something more painful."

I frowned. "What?"

"Since you're here now, you could reconnect your body with your soul, and then you'd be able to go back and not face Loki again. Or you could face Loki again," she said hopefully, but she knew which one I'd pick.

"Thank you, Arianna," I said, embracing her.

She smiled and vanished.

I walked out of the room and walked toward my body. I held each of my hands with my soul ones and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ari," I whispered, but I thrust my hands to the center of my chest.

I prayed to whatever god there was that looked over souls that I could be with the Agents of Shield, alive again.

I felt a bright pain that seemed to flood through me.

I saw Loki's face twisted in anger.

Then it all went...black.

Skye~

Skye gasped, her eyes flying open, and everyone laughed, and she looked at Nico with a false anger.

"Nico! You couldn't have made it any easier?" she asked him, pouting.

"I didn't know what you were doing, crazy!" he said, laughing. Clarisse merely snorted. Annabeth said, "Now Percy can stop moping," and Percy glared at her halfheartedly.

"Love you too, Annabeth."

Then Skye saw us, and the Avengers.

"Hi, Avengers, I got to go with my team now," she said, grinning happily.

She held out her hands, but Mays picked her up.

She looked a little surprised, but she went with it.

ZZZ

It was a few weeks later when we got a call.

"Yes, sir?" Skye asked. Even though her wound had reopened once, she had used her water powers to heal it.

"An 0-8-4, sir?" she asked, frowning. Her face paled, and she said, "Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

She put down the phone.

"Agent Coulson," she said, her voice shaky.

He looked up. "Yes, Skye?"

"We got a call, and apparently they want us to investigate something that has to do with...Loki," she said, saying his name like she both hated and loved him.

"Are you sure?" Coulson asked warily. For good reason, too. He HAD gotten stabbed by the Asgardian.

"Why can't the Avengers take care of this?" Coulson asked.

"Because apparently you filed a report about Loki, me, and Arianna after I specifically wished to keep it a secret," she snapped at him. "And the Avengers don't want to fight him again."

Skye stormed off and I approached him.

"Hi, AC," I said, grinning slightly. "Did you actually file that report?"

"I had to. I couldn't keep it a secret," he admitted.

I sighed. "I suppose we just have to do what our hearts tell us," I said softly, and he nodded, agreeing with me.

"Well, let's go see if we can get this b*st*rd," He said, and I wholeheartedly agreed with him.

Coulson~

I looked over the team, noting their stances and how tired they were right now.

Mays looked alert, as usual; Fitz and Simmons were arguing over Sky's sword; Skye was hacking into whatever she was hacking into; Ward was just waiting; and Sky was reading a book.

"Alright, everyone," I called, and they gathered around the communication table, "we got a mission. an impossible mission," I added, but then I saw Sky, who was half reading and halfway paying attention, tighten her grip on her book.

"We're headed to Norway. Apparently, Loki is here, we don't know why, but we're contacting some SHIELD agents there," I said, and I avoided their looks of horror, and in this case, Sky's angry look.

I opened the link and we began talking to the agents. They had glimpsed Loki several times since they had called him in. And he was closing in on their location.

Then there was a crash, and a cold laugh, like Voldemort's laugh in Harry Potter (Sky forced me to read and watch it) echoed throughout the room.

The screen went black, and flickered.

Finally, it stabilized, and Loki filled the screen in his Asgardian wear.

Sky stood up, stopping me from speaking.

"Loki," she said, so coldly I was glad that I was on her side.

"Arianna," he greeted, just as coldly.

"Silvertongue, why is Gungir in your hands?" she questioned him, and he grinned.

"Well, Thor left...so why not take the throne and jail Odin? He was dying anyway," he said, grinning.

Sky scoffed. "The Allfather is not to be trifled with, Silvertongue. And nor am I," she said, seeming to slip back in a familiar pattern to her.

"Why must you say 'Silvertongue' when you know what I wish, Arianna?" Loki asked.

"If you noticed not, Loki, I remember Arianna. I became one with myself when I pushed my soul back into my body."

Loki looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"If you were Arianna, what was my title that I allowed you to use?"

Sky smiled tightly and said, "It was 'my love'. I request that you leave these people alone, for they have done naught but have tried to stop threats against this realm, Silvertongue. That is my request. If your price is to hand me over, they will gladly pay it," she continued, and I was amazed at how eloquent she was, the words sliding off of her tongue.

"Good, that was my price. See you later, Ari."

Loki vanished and Sky broke down, crying.


	11. Humans vs Demigods Part 2

Skye J~

"Another convention?" I complained, sick of it. Seriously, just what demigods needed-more bad reps.

"No, actually you'll be facing world leaders with a goddess at your side. Apparently, Queen Hera wanted me to tell you not within earshot that she'd help you," Skye informed me.

I stood in shock.

Why would the Queen of the gods help me?

"Anyway, nobody else knows that Hera's a goddess, so she will see the way she gets treated, as a daughter of Zeus," Skye finished, giving my a silvery cloak with scenes of history that shifted.

I was still in shock, though.

Gulping nervously, I walked out the back of the plane and then I had a thought.

"Skye?" I said, my voice worried.

"Yes?" she asked, concerned. The whole team looked at me, and I said, "I FORGOT ALL ABOUT SCHOOL!"

The AoS gaped.

"Sorry, ADHD," I reminded them.

They snorted and nodded.

ZZZ

When we finally arrived to the nondescript building the world leaders were in, I never even registered the male sitting on the steps. And the female next to him until I almost tripped onto the woman.

I looked up into the faces of my aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Hera? Uncle Zeus? Wha...?" I trailed off really confused.

"Well, after everyone is ready to go home, we'll..." he told me the plan.

I snickered as Zeus, god of drama (not really, but he should be) finished his plan, Hera and I giving him a thumbs up.

Then we entered the building.

All talk ceased as I entered the room with my two 'demigod' escorts.

"You must be..." the President looked at his notes, "Andromeda Ariadne Jackson?"

"Actually," I said, "I go by Skye."

"Miss Jackson, do you know of Loki?" interrupted a Chinese woman.

"Obviously, else I wouldn't be-" I tried to answer.

"Are you related to him?"

"I don't know, be-"

And so it went on.

They interrupted me until I snapped. And when I snap, it isn't pretty.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" I bellowed, and everyone shut up.

"My name is Skye Jackson, I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I know of Loki because he killed me and trapped my soul on Asgard. I was freed by a past self of mine named Arianna, and I'm NOT related to him. The Norse and the Greeks have a complicated history.

"My Olympian side of my family likes to cover things up to make themselves look better. Like Hephaestus-he was thrown off Mt. Olympus by Hera, not Zeus. And Heracles-NOT Hercules, the Romans changed his name-was a selfish b*st*rd and is Zeus' son. All of Zeus' children...well, all of his children have inflated egos, like Zeus.

"Excluding my cousin Thalia...but whatever. Now you can ask your questions, but PLEASE be civilized."

"Does Athena have any children?" Japan, I think, asked me.

I nodded, smirking slightly at the next, unavoidable question.

"But how, if she's a maiden goddess?" I smirked at China, and said, "Athena's children are born like she was. Through her brain, I guess...I guess you can call them brain babies. If any male caught her eye, she would inevitably have a daughter. She doesn't need to have sex, if that's what your asking," and China went red.

"So, say you dated a child of Athena's. Since she's your cousin, sort of, does that mean it's gross?" Mr. President asked.

I laughed slightly again, and shook my head, still smiling.

"Well, then my big brother is disgusting, cause he's dating the Architect of Olympus, who is the world's best Athenian child. At least, in my opinion. But no, it's not gross. The only thing that is disgusting is dating someone from your godly parent. Like, an Aphrodite kid and another Aphrodite kid, _that's_ gross. But an Aphrodite kid and a Hephaestus kid? They aren't related, so it's no problem."

"Huh?" Ireland asked, confused.

I sighed.

"Gods don't have DNA. They have gold blood called ichor, which is not the same as demon ichor, North Korea. I merely pointed that out cause you're reading Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments series, which is a good book series," I said, nodding to the man. He grinned slightly.

"Anyway, I have to go. My Aunt and Uncle should be arriving soon, and I have to pick them up at the airport," I said, lying.

The meeting dispersed.

Then Hera said, "Well, Zeus, I suppose we should head to Olympus."

"Yes, Hera, why not? There we must return to our godly duties," and I smirked. Then my face went horrified, and I said, "Q-queen Hera? Uncle Zeus?! You're HERE?!"

All around us, people went pale as they let loose a few thunderbolts, and some horrible haikus of Apollo's drifted to my ears.

I smiled weakly as I bowed to the gods.

"Love you all!" I squeaked, and I fled out the door, Zeus and Hera running after me.


	12. It's Time

Third POV~

When Sky entered with her uncle and aunt, the AoS asked her, right after each other, "Who are they?"(Skye) "Are they civilians?"(Ward) "Are they science people?"(Fitz and Simmons) "They shouldn't be on board, should they?" (Mays) and "Why are two unnamed civilians on board?"(Coulson).

Sky shot them a nervous look. "Um, no they aren't civilians, they are family, no, they aren't science people, and they can be wherever they choose, excluding the other gods' areas. So...Skye, Ward, Mays, FitzSimmons, and Agent Coulson, meet my Aunt Hera and Uncle Zeus. Aunt Hera's the goddess of marriage and family. And Uncle Zeus is Lord of the sky and King of the Gods, and Hera's the Queen of the Heavens."

Sky saw Coulson inspect them thoroughly.

Then Simmons asked them, "Can I have a sample of your blood? I was just wondering if it had any weird qualities..."

She trailed off as Zeus tapped Sky's shoulder, and Sky flinched. She got out a white pen and Ward snorted. But when her sword was revealed, a deadly blade that could harm both mortals and demigods and was a pure white, the mortals flinched away.

Zeus pressed the blade against his hand and a cup formed in front of him. His golden ichor flowed into the cup and Sky flinched again when Zeus gave her sword back to her.

She bowed and muttered, "Lord Zeus. Queen Hera. I bid you a good day."

The gods left, Sky sighing and collapsing on the couch.

"Why did you keep on flinching?" Ward asked.

Sky sighed. "My Aunt Hera...is not happy with demigods. So...she like, hates us..." she trailed off.

Skye nodded thoughtfully.

Ward heard a beeping sound and said, "Coulson, we need to get Sky, NOT my girlfriend, to Loki's Temple."

"Why, Ward?" Coulson asked. In response, he held up a single spaced, two word message.

_It's time._

Coulson looked at Sky. She seemed at ease, and then he said, "Tell Mays where we're going. Not anyone else, got it?" He wanted to let Sky have some happiness.

Ward nodded.

AAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZ

They got to a temple of Loki's, but thankfully it was hidden in the mist. Coulson would probably regret this decision.

Sky walked out, unarmed. They'd said that they were just on a scouting mission, but it could turn nasty.

As Sky walked out, the plane door closed. Sky didn't think anything of it, knowing her pen would automatically jump into her pocket.

Then the plane started up. Again, Sky didn't think anything of it...until she realized it was leaving. Without her.

"NO!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the mist.

Sobs wracked her body. Why did they leave?

Her pen appeared in her pocket, then she heard something.

Terrified, she raced to the shadowy building.

Not caring that it was obviously Loki's Temple in Norway, she opened it up and dashed to a torch. She grabbed it and walked down the steps of the temple cautiously.

She manipulated water, and it rose, covering the fire, but not touching it. Instead, the water reflected the light.

She gasped when she saw the middle of the temple.

Green and black covered the walls, books stacked alongside the shelves. I touched the covers, letting my hand trail across them before a certain green one stuck out.

She closed her eyes and remembered when Arianna had put that book here.

_"But, Mama. My magic is Soul type," little Arianna said eagerly. Her mother scolded her. "Arianna, we can barely afford Asgard's food! Honestly, child, sometimes I wish you'd never been born."_

_Arianna's father muttered something to the mother, but Arianna didn't care if she apologized or not._

_Grabbing her journal, she snuck to the Bifrost bridge to see if anyone was watching. Of course, Heimdall was, but he never seemed to care that an Asgardian child was using her magic to flutter between realms._

_After that, she did something that was not forbidden, but not exactly allowed._

_She'd been on all of the Princes' journeys, though none could see her, she helped in small ways._

_Alerting them with stomps of her feet when most Alfeim guarding their treasures were silent, or killing a couple Jotunns...all with her Soul magic. But since both Princes didn't seem to care, she decided to go on a journey on her own._

_She transported herself to Midgard and stayed there, learning their ways._

_She was fascinated by the worshippers she had, and never required a sacrifice. Truly, she helped them out like she was a slave._

_For years she stayed there, and she started to forget. Forget about Asgard, forget about her home. She didn't care that her family was in mourning._

_Then Laufey got wind of the fact that an Asgardian, an unprotected Asgardian, lived with the measly humans._

_He sent Frost giants to capture her, and succeeded._

_Her black hair turned blue, showing that she was cold._

_Nope, she wasn't just cold. She was FREEZING!_

_She used a little bit of her magic to place a warmth spell on herself._

_She didn't dare escape...so she contacted another magic user by going into a deep sleep._

_"Help me," she pleaded Loki._

_When Loki realized that this girl had saved him by asking the Warriors Three and Sif to go to Alfeim with him and them being ambushed, Loki knew he had to save her._

_So he did. _

_Secretly, he used his magic to transport himself to Arianna's side. She opened her eyes, sea green meeting forest green._

_Helping her, they both used their magics-her to aid his, his to go to Midgard so she could rest for a little while._

_The servants of Arianna had built Loki's Temple with gratitude. Then she had placed her journal on the shelf. Never to get it again._

"You've found it," Loki said, inches away.

I screamed, him scaring me REALLY badly.

He smirked when I gasped, realizing it was him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelped, and he laughed.

I laughed with him.

Then it faded, and he said, "It's time...to go home."

I smirked this time. "Only if you call me Skye, Loki. Only if you call me Skye."

He merely grinned in response.


	13. Starting a New Life

**Two years have passed since we have seen our lovely Skyes, and Skye Jackson returns home for our great play, the Agents of SHIELD.**

**[Scene Begins]**

**SKYE JACKSON: THIS IS STUPID! [Stamps right foot repeatedly]**

**Author: [whispers] Just do the disclaimer, dammit!**

**SKYE J: NO CUSSING!**

**Author: OKAY, FINE! I'LL STOP CUSSING IF YOU DO THE D*MN DISCLAIMER! ZEUS!**

**[Zeus magically appears]**

**Author: I'll make Zeus fry you!**

**SKYE JACKSON: EEP! Okay, okay! Sheesh...angelslaugh don't own any of us, 'cept me and Arianna...and this is the only time I'll say this, so BYE! Oh, and leave a-**

**Author: [throws down script] JUST STICK TO THE SCRIPT, Skye!**

**SKYE JACKSON: Sorry, sorry! Okay, laters!**

**(This is the actual story part. :))**

Skye J~

So Loki finally allowed me to leave. (I hope you ask me later about my little adventure in Asgard) So now I was wondering where I should go-to see my mom, or my dad, or Fury.

Let's see...

My mom would send me to Hades if she finds me. On the other foot, my dad would ask Hades to revive me and let Mom kill me, so...nope. Count Dad out.

Fury...

would torture me, meh. Torture is fun! (notice the sarcasm?)

So, Mom it was.

Oh, wait. Percy and Annabeth and Clarisse would kill me, so CHB first.

I swiveled and started running.

I got to camp and hid myself in bushes as I saw Annabeth.

Her face was red, and I realized that so was Percy's, Clarisse's...

I was in deep dog crap.

I then waited for them to enter the Athena cabin, and I gulped, then walked to the doorway.

I took a deep breath and entered.

"It's been two years, Percy. We have to stop looking," Annabeth said gloomily.

Then Clarisse said, "Why? She could be here!"

Then Percy said, quite angrily, "Annabeth...you're right. We have to stop looking. But...I miss her," he admitted, and I stepped forward and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Percy, I miss me too," I said, sniffing.

Percy said, "Hey, Skye." Nobody moved for an instant, and Percy whipped around and asked, "SKYE?!"

"Yo, that's my name, don't wear it out," I joked wearily. I was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Nobody noticed except Piper, who had just entered.

"Skye, you okay? You look sick, tired and malnourished," she said in concern.

"In Asgard, they don't really have much food," I said, then all of it seemed to catch up to me-the shock of coming home...all of it.

Thor~

I was on the plane of the AoS searching for Skye when an Iris Message popped up and everyone was jolted out of their misery, because it was Percy's face.

He looked exhausted, but a tired smiled lit his face.

"Hey guys, Skye's home," and we looked at each other, not comprehending it until a few seconds later.

"Is she okay?" the AoS Skye asked. She had been the one most miserable. Skye J and her had been best friends.

"A little malnourished, bruised, tired, and shocked, but other than that, I'm fine," the witty voice of Andromeda came, and she shoved Percy away, wincing a little.

"Hey guys, I don't hold you responsible for leaving me behind," she said cheerfully.

"What?" Percy said.

"Anyway, he let me go. Loki let me come home," she said, smiling tiredly again.

"Alright, then, get some sleep, we'll pick you up next week," Mays brusquely ordered, and she smiled.

"I will," Andromeda said, and slashed her hand through the message.

**ZZZ**

Author: **Skye!**

**Skye: Yes?!**

**Author: Ahem!**

**Skye: Oh, read, review, fan and favorite, or else this CRAZY author will not let me have my happy ending!**

**Author: Whatever...do read and review, I'm sure most of you are a TAD bit curious of Skye's adventure in Wonderland with her beloved Cyrus! Oops, I mean, Skye's adventures in Asgard with her man/god Loki!**

**Skye: Yeah, right...he's not mine...yet!**


	14. Eos

**Skye J: I hate dresses. You?**

**Author: ...**

**Skye J: Oh, yeah, I gagged you. Author angelslaugh hates dress-ow! Tara, why are you so mean?**

**Author: Because I love kicking you, Skye.**

**Skye: :(**

**Tara: Now that my name is revealed, what shalt thou do?**

**Skye: What is this, a Shakespeare play? **

**Tara: STICK TO THE SCRIPT!**

**Skye: I don't wanna!**

**Tara: Stick to the script or else I will make you go to the Frost Giants, say you're the one that killed Laufey, and make them torture you painfully.**

**Skye: Um, did you forget where you-**

**Tara: Okay, your happy ending is-**

**Skye: Tara only owns me and Arianna and the half-blood daughter of Nyx, who will be appearing in this chappy. Capische?**

**Tara: Your happy ending has been nullified if you get two more strikes, SKYERIM. **

**Skye: *gulps* On with the chapter!**

Skye J~

While I was resting, Eviea Forest, daughter of Nyx, popped in with her best friend, Evie Firestorm, daughter of Ceous. In anger, I nearly shattered the bottle when Mays called me and said I was to go to a ball to represent demigods.

If you ever go to one, make sure it's a kid-friendly one.

It was in Switzerland, and I walked in and people stared at me, and I rudely stared back. Maybe they were staring because my arm was in a sling, or maybe because of my tattoo.

I had made Piper give me a tattoo...just because. It was a tattoo of Asgard (jk). No, it was a tattoo of...Athena! Why is she here?!

Great...just what I need. More family problems.

I walked to her and bowed my head respectively.

"Lady Athena, why are you here?" I asked her politely.

"I am not Athena, child. I am Eos, goddess of dawn."

I went red. "My apologies, Lady Eos."

Eos smiled kindly.

"It doesn't matter. What does is your beginning."

"My...beginning, Lady Eos?" I asked, confused.

She nodded. "I wish I could say your beginning was happy, but," she sighed, "it wasn't."

"What are you talking about, My lady?" I asked her, getting extremely confused.

"You mean, you don't remember?" she asked me quizzically. I shook my head.

"My dear child, Sally Jackson isn't your mother."

I stopped walking. "Your lying!" I yelled at her, and people started staring again.

Eos shook her head. "I do not lie about someone's beginning, Andromeda."

Anger flashed through me.

"Well, this is just great," I said venomously. "To learn I have Soul Magic is something else. To learn that Sally Jackson is not my mother is LOVELY. Should I ask about my dad? Oh, wait. My dad is a god who doesn't give a flying fig about me! He only cares about the 'Prophecy Child'. I'm more like him than I thought," I said hysterically on the last sentence.

Eos looked at me, startled.

"Your beginning isn't what I call great, but neither is it bad, my child," she soothed.

I let out a sob, and the goddess of dawn hugged me.

"You should go," I saw, when dawn started breaking a while later. Eos had been waiting for me to calm down, and we had flashed to the roof.

"Perhaps," Eos said, nodding. Then she turned to me and said, "Listen, Skye. There was a reason you were born here, on Earth. But this is not your home."

I looked at her, a steely resolve in my eyes.

"It is now, and Sally Jackson-even though she isn't my mother-" I began, but Eos laughed. "Child, she wasn't your mother. Now she is. I must go." I opened my mouth to protest, but she assumed her godly form. I froze, certain I'd be turned to ash.

Meh...nothing happened. Except I felt like I'd just swallowed ash.

**This was kind of a filler chapter. I won't be able to update every day, at least, not until my brother leaves, so I'll try to update once a day, but it might not work out. Now...Heracles, do the read and review...**

**Heracles: But-**

**Tara: DO IT!**

**Heracles: Read, review, fan, and favorite please! Else she'll try to pair me up with a stuck-up Aphrodite girl!**

**Tara: NEVER MAKE FUN OF AN APHRODITE GIRL! SILENA WAS AN AMAZING CABIN COUNSELOR AND A GREAT FRIEND TO SKYE JACKSON!**

**Heracles: Bye...**


	15. Loki's Decision

**Skye J: Tara doesn't own, so you cannot sue. :)**

**Tara: I was going to have Kronos do it...**

**Skye J: I'm freaking exhausted, Tara. You do realize I was sorta dead, and you kept me up for a WEEK!**

**Tara: Oops, sorry, I kinda forgot...okay, next time I'll make Kronos do the disclaimer.**

**Skye J: Can I sleep now?**

**Tara: Sure. You're point of view won't be in this chapter.**

**Skye: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Loki watched from the shadows.

He watched the mortals called the 'Agents of SHIELD', that ridiculous organization that had foiled him.

He glared angrily at all of them, then saw her. Arianna...

Putting up an invisibility shield, he quickly followed her to her small bed in the sleeping area.

He swiftly entered, then saw the drachmas she had sitting on her bed. One pile was labeled "big brother' and another was labeled as a question: 'Loki?'

Loki smirked. Then he saw the mortal's journal and read it. When he stopped, finished, his head was spinning with the amount of lies, truths, and questions that lay on their pages.

Then he realized that she hadn't entered the small room.

He walked out, still invisible, and saw her sleeping on the couch in the middle of the plane. He spun soft magic, spinning a blanket that would allow her to rest. And rest easily, at that.

His Arianna Cæcilia Eiríka Elisdottir.

Then he went back to her journal.

He started reading it again, in case he missed anything. And one passage caught his attention, its date during the year she said the Earth Mother War happened.

_Date: Whatever, Entry 5_

_I am blacking out a lot...it isn't making my companion any happy. She seems...smug whenever I black out. I suppose nobody else can see her...Her name's Ari. Ari Elisdottir...Nothing is going the way I planned. I just saw the Argo II. They lifted off._

_I just had a blackout. It hurt. At least I'm a stowaway on the ship. Although it's sort of weird, I mentioned to Ari that I'd never be able to catch it, but here I am. Maybe she's causing these blackouts. Though, really, that is a preposterous idea, right?_

_I don't know anymore, diary. I'm frustrated and scared. I'm scared that Chaos will destroy everything...and demigods won't be able to save it._

Loki stopped reading and frowned. If Chaos came and destroyed the universe, Loki would be killing Thor.

And that, no matter what, would never happen.

Even if Loki was destined to kill Thor, no matter how much he hated his "brother", he would not choose to do it of his own free will.

Loki sighed quietly and wondered why, for the umpteenth time, why the mortals hadn't given up easily.

_Because they had something worth fighting for,_ Loki thought, amazed.

It had taken him this long to figure it out. They had fought. The Avengers had won...and Loki had gained something.

He had learned a lesson from the Avengers-fight for what you believed in. And Loki would fight for his Arianna. He would never give up for her. She was his ultimate weakness, and Thor knew it. But Loki knew Thor wouldn't betray him.

CCCXXXVVVXXXCCC

Thor was waiting in the Avengers Tower with Perseus when Loki randomly appeared.

"Thor," Loki greeted coolly, inwardly wincing when Thor glared at him.

"What do you want?" Thor snapped. Percy looked up and asked Thor, "Um, are you okay?"

Thor sighed. "Loki, unshield yourself."

Loki smirked and did as Thor asked.

Then his face lost its smirk.

"Thor, please don't call the Avengers. I must speak with you...and Perseus. Alone," he said with a scowl.

But all of the Avengers just happened to round the corner.

Jaws dropping, they just gaped at Loki.

Loki sighed and merely sat down in an armchair.

"I have to speak with Thor. I give you my word, Thor, that I will not harm you or any of the other Avengers," Loki snapped, and Thor looked at him.

Loki was being...honest.

Thor nodded to the Avengers. "As long as they are allowed to watch, Loki, I will listen."

Loki nodded.

"Arianna," he said, and Thor saw a look on his face that could only be described as pleading.

"What about...oh," he said, and Loki nodded. "So you want us to-"

"You, Thor. I want YOU to protect her. Please. As my brother, Thor, please protect her."

The Avengers stared at Loki, their gazes locked on the pleading Loki.

They had never seen him like this before, so it was...different. Natasha was astounded, and Clint was looking at him oddly and was the first to speak.

"Is that the girl you spoke briefly about?"

The gazes of the Avengers were now on Clint.

Loki looked at him. "Yes. Arianna Cæcilia Eiríka Elisdottir."

Thor nodded at him.

"I give you my word, Loki, son of Laufey, that as brothers, I will do my best to protect Ari. And what happened last time will never happen again."

Loki looked relieved. "Thank you, Thor."

And finally, the brothers looked at each other without hatred.

Then Loki looked away, and said, "If you must, take me in to your Director Fury. However, I am the Allfather now," he warned, and Thor asked, "Where is my father, Loki?"

Loki sighed, a hint of regret on his face.

"The...dungeons..." he said, and Thor said, "Okay then...promise me you'll release him soon," and Loki promised.

**Tara: And there you have it! Skye's asleep. Thor and Loki are reunited, and Clint feels sorry for Loki. So yeah...SILENA!**

**Silena: Yeah?**

**Tara: Please say the words that need to be said.**

**Silena: Read-**

**Charles: and Review!**

**Silena: Thanks, Charlie!**

**Tara: How's the Underworld?**

**Silena: Tell ya later.**

**Tara: Goodnight and Goodbye, everyone! Peace, demigods!**


	16. Transformers and running away

**so I am updating...on my fragging cell phone. So I have been reading way too Windowsmany transformers fanfictions...so I have to add a little bit in. BUT the characters, specifically Skye (demigod) will be ...well, you'll see.:)**

Skye J.~

I tapped impatiently on my keyboard as it showed that I needed to correct my stupid spelling.

Skye the hacker was also doing the same thing I was. Along with Simmons, we were making a fanfiction of...TRANSFORMERS! I was making it about Bumblebee and an OC character. Named Anna.

Skye was making her story about Optimus Prime and an OC character.

Simmons was making a Sam and OC character.

To be honest I never would have guessed that the females of the AoS (excluding Mays) were interested in transformers.

I squealed when I posted the first chapter. It was a huge relief when we didn't have to worry about our real lives from time to time.

Simmons and Skye smiled as they posted their stories.

I made sure that my mortal friend, Tara, was okay. She was allowing us to post on her profile.

Poor Tara had a lot going on in her regular life.

Poor Luke...

Huh? I am sorry...I was just watching tv. Anyway, when the boys entered, all windows relating to fanfiction were minimized.

We pretended that we were working.

I just surfed the Net.

Sighing a few hours later when the men and Mays went to sleep, we opened up the minimized windows and began furiously writing. Gods, we were deprived of writing fanfiction.

During the next day, the men had to do a search. And we were caught.

And so we were forbidden from the site for a week.

After that, I was told I needed to tell everyone what Loki had done to me.

But I was terrified of the consequences of telling them...so I decided to jump in the ocean. I ran away from my problem because I knew I couldn't tell them. I wanted a normal life...but I knew tl they'd catch up to me soon.


	17. Percy Jackson and Andromeda Jackson

"So you are telling me that you demanded to know what happened to Andromeda in Asgard? OF COURSE SHE'D RUN!" Percy yelled at Coulson. No one messed-or questioned him. Percy was definitely mad at him.

"How were we supposed headto know that she'd run?" Coulson calmly asked. Percy sighed.

"My sister is a very complicated person, even more so now because she lost someone...important toher. We both lost people, but...you have to understand. Andromeda was a fun person-she got along with everyone. She didn't even have Ares as an enemy...and she didn't even try. Monsters usually tried to kill her, but she made friends with a few of them. Even the Minotaur hesitated to strike her.

"But she changed. When her boyfriend, Ethan Nakumura, went to the other side, she refused. Her monster friends also got killed. Since part of her fatal flaw is loyalty, she tried to be the one killed. She always did her very best to save them. But she thinks she failed.

"My sister was caring. I don't know if she thinks that there will be consequences for telling you, or if she's scared that someone will come after her or not. But the one thing I do know it's that she will always do her best for the people she loves. She runs, but I promise she will come back. She may have sworn an oath to not tell anyone...so you can-"

"What exactly happened during the Earth Mother War, Percy?" Skye interrupted, and everyone looked, no stared at her.

Percy sighed. "Fine. I guess I will tell you the whole story. Andromeda was fighting for her and everyone else and Annabeth and I were knocked out. I watched Andromeda, looking she started crying. She bent her head and seemed to pray. She then looked at Gaia with a look of such hatred that made even me flinch...that made Lupa seem like a puppy.

"She...Andromeda...died, and our uncle Hades visited his realm. She wasn't there, which puzzled the gods. Then demigods burned her body. It is one of our most ancient traditions. We scattered her ashes to the wind...and then her body appeared. It scared the gods. Nobody knew what happened. I had already told our mother the bad news. The gods suggested that Andromeda had a purpose...unfortunately I would not be able to save her."

Tears were in Percy's eyes. The AoS looked shocked.

"Percy," Skye gently said to him. "Was Ethan the person she lost?"

Percy laughed, but it came out as a strangled sound, as be had let out a sob.

"Sort of. Ethan...Ethan and her knew each other from before...Ethan was her ex boyfriend a year before the Titan War. She was engaged to a son of Aphrodite, because Aphrodite wanted a union between our father and her, since I was in love with Annabeth. She had loved the guy, too. But I think both of their deaths got to her.

"I think she is...suffering. Ethan and Drake both loved her, and...they died for her...

"Maybe Loki admitted his feelings to her...or the reasons I listed before could be the truth. I know you will want to go after her. I do, too. But if you find her and she isn't ready, what will you do? Torture her? Andromeda has been through MORE than you. She needs time to heal. We may not have time because of your Director and your precious Project Jackson. But she will be found when she wants to be."

"Percy, one last question: why was Andromeda able to do something that none of the Seven were able to do?" Skye asked the distraught demigod.

"Skye, to understand her, we'd need to see inside her head. I don't have all the answers..." Percy trailed off.

He then created a little rainbow. He whispered, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbows, show me Coeus, Titan of Intelligence, and Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood."

He threw two drachmas into the rainbow.

A guy appeared in one of the screens, and a blonde girl in the next. "What does the son of Poseidon want with me? I am not sure if I can do what you want," he said with a little bit of sorrow.

"Lord Coeus. I merely want an answer, one that the Seven will want to hear. If Andromeda wasn't supposed to be one of us, what did she have that none of us had to kill Gaia?"

Coeus smirked. "The question that has to have the most OBVIOUS of answers. She had her life in front of her. If she had not gone on that quest, you all would have failed. You were preoccupied with TRYING to live...but Andromeda sacrificed her life to save your selfish ones. Chaos has a plan. I am not stupid enough to think I know everything, but all she did was ask Chaos if she could save you. Tell me, Perseus Jackson, her power to make friends is both a potent power and a weakness...but she saved the gods, and she it's repaid by having to suffer through two minds' lives. Read between the lines, insolent boy. Andromeda was fighting for you. For the gods. Not because they were gods, but because they were her family."

Both Coeus and Annabeth vanished.

"She said that?" Skye asked him.

Percy said, "She said, while staring at the Earth Mother, 'I will not let you win. I don't care about the gods as a whole.I care about them as individuals, because they are my family. I will END you.' Gaia laughed. Then she said, 'Little Godling. How can you end me when you would need Chaos to help you...and a pathetic Godling like you could NEVER hold Chaos without dying. So try it!' Gaia laughed at her, and that's when Andromeda said,.'Your right.I would die. I don't care if I am an Olympian god's child. I am not a pawn. I don't care that you may kill me. BUT YOU DON'T THREATEN MY FAMILY!' Then Gaia brought Annabeth and I out. And, well, you know the rest. If her family, including her new one, is threatened, Skye will help."

Years of tears flowed down Percy's cheeks as he left the room. Maybe they were finally, finally, starting to heal.

ANGELSLAUGH HERE!

I am so sorry for the last sucky chapter...and the title of this one is supposed to be "Percy Jackson and Andromeda Jackson" okay?

Alrighty. Read and review, peoples! angelslaugh OUT!


	18. Months later

"Pizza delivery for Skyerim Pocahontas Apocalypse," a bored voice said in a Texan drawl.

She sighed and grabbed her sword.

She lived in the most obvious place in the world-New York city.

She opened the door and yelped when she saw her brother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PPERSEUS JACKSON?!"

He said, "We need your help, Andromeda. I think Hades is missing, and Ethan...he's alive."

She froze.

She didn't see Skye or Coulson aiming at her.

"If you want me to help you, you are dead wrong." She slammed her door, then Loki said, "Let me deal with her."

Loki entered the messy apartment and saw Skye. She was merely staring at the window listlessly.

"I know how you felt about me, Loki. But...I cannot return the favor of feeling the same way until I get an answer from Ethan. I...just don't want to help you."

Loki caressed her wrists.

"I told you I would have patience, Ari. I love you, and this threat may have to do something with my daughter, Hela."


	19. AN

I know the last chapter wasn't all that good, but I was wondering if I should start a new story, a sequel, to Project Jackson, or should I do a prequel that revolves around Arianna and Loki's relationship...review so I know which!

Oh, and if I do the prequel first, I'll start it in a couple weeks. If you want me to do the sequel, I will post it around January 15. :) Readers' choice!


End file.
